2P Germany X Reader My Beautiful Captive LEMON
by leandracat
Summary: Lutz's thoughts when he plays with his new prey for the first time. I have a short sequel to this.
1. Chapter 1

Good morning, my love? How did you sleep? Were your dreams pleasant? Please don't be scared of me, I'm not a bad guy, at least not as bad as you think. Don't scream, nobody can hear you. Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. Not if you don't make me. Keep inching away from me, this bed has an end. You cannot get too far, it's not even worth trying. I would only like you to accompany me here for a while. You won't get hurt if you don't fight. I give you my word.

You're shivering. Don't be afraid. Here, let me stroke you a bit. Don't hide yourself. You're really beautiful. I'm glad you're here with me. I couldn't have made a better choice. No, please don't cry, your eyes are already so tearful. Trust me. I will hold you if you want me to. Like this. It's not so bad, is it? You don't need to be so shy, I really don't mind if you're a little uncovered and... a little underdressed. I can admire your beautiful body that way. Because you are a really pretty girl. How didn't we meet earlier? What a shame. But you are here now, I'm really glad. Let me take a closer look at you. No, no, shush, my dear. Don't resist so much. You are the one to get hurt if you misbehave. Stay down.

Stop kicking and trying to push me. You're not strong enough for that. You look really adorable while you're struggling, though. But now is not the time for that. Don't hide that pretty face of yours from me. I want to see your every frown, every small move of your lips, the despair in your eyes. Don't worry, I'll be nice if you're nice to me as well.

Hm, you taste nice. If only you didn't sob like that. I wish you were also willing to kiss me, or at least kiss me back. But I don't think that will stop me from wanting to savour your sweet lips. Your flavour is way too addictive. You can bite my tongue, I'll bite you back. Are you sure it's worth a few tries? See, you're not that brave anymore. Look what you made me do. My poor girl, does it hurt very much? You're not bleeding, it's just a bruise. Shh, my love. Please don't cry. See how nice it can be? I could stroke you so much more if you let me. I can taste the tears on your cheek, they are so bitter, my poor dear one. Just give yourself in to me, I will make sure to please you, I will treat you well.

Now, let me see you. Your shirt doesn't cover much anyway, but there's no need to be shy with me. Under that thin piece of cloth hides appetizing softness, that I crave so much. Among other things of course, but it is really hard resisting the urge to press my fingers into your tender flesh. Not only your chest, your whole body screams to be touched. I will do anything it craves. You can try to cover yourself, but you rarms will be too weak against mine. It's nice, it feels oddly satisfying to fondle these mounds like this.

That was a cute growl you let out. Am I holding your wrists together too tightly? Tell me, I'm listening. I know that things hide behind that little groan. Things like pleasure, tension, frustration from unsatisfaction? And a spark of lust for sure, you cannot hide it. Sigh. You're so wonderful.

My, is your neck so sensitive? I didn't know, forgive me. Your skin is so hot. I could kiss it all the time, it warms my cold heart. I want you to be only mine. You could make me feel good anytime. I could touch your heated body whenever I want. I could watch you shiver, gasp, tense and give you goosebumps, just like now.

Just the plain sight of you like this pleases me, but unfortunately for you, I'm starving for more. I simply need to touch you, I need to feel you close, my hunger is too great to control myself. I want to have your most hidden treasure. I selfishly want to take it, without feeling ashamed. I want to know your dirty secrets, and your weak struggling can't stop me from making you expose everything to me. Your cried only excite me even more. They make me want to be more selfish than I already am. That might be not good for you. You're the one who wants to be in trouble. You are waking the true predator in me. It's all your fault, my dear.

Stop screaming so loud, or does it really hurt so much? Are you in horrible pain? But I am so slow and gentle. Is it that bad? Please don't scare me. I'm sorry it doesn't feel good yet, but I promise, soon it will. And you will beg for the opposite of what you're whimpering now. Don't be afraid, this kind of pain isn't so stubborn, as I learned.

But maybe you are different. That makes you precious. A very nice toy. Do you know how precious is something that's fragile? Really, really precious to me. If I accidentally break it, that's sad of course. But if it acts the way I expect, it will grow beautiful in my hands. Unless I get bored and throw it away. But don't worry, you are something to keep.

You mean sweet pleasure to me. I want to give you some of it as well. But you must let me. I don't care if you grip my hand or if you claw my back bloody. That's just my payment for mistreating you. I deserve that much.

Come, hold me. There's no point of staying hostile with me. I have won the game. If you had any chance to escape, you have missed it. Now you're all mine. Mine and mine. My tool for pleasure. You suffer by my hands, you scream for me, what could be better than that? Your weak banging on my chest and hopeless attempts to push me make me smile. Just enjoy what I'm doing to you, my love. Don't try to deny that you like it. You might not show it, but I know you do. You will see I'm right when you stop fighting. You soon will be tired and give yourself entirely to me. You will be gasping, moaning, writhing in pleasure under me, as I abuse your fragile body. I know I don't have to wait long. The more I kiss, stroke and hold you, the faster you change your mind. I cannot say I can wait forever, but I can give you time. I won't finish without you. I want to make you feel great.

Relax. Yes. Like this. YOu can be such a good girl if you want to. I know you might hate touching me, but I love holding your hot, sweaty body so close to me and hearing you moan softly. It's so nice. Can you feel it too? Can you feel my heart pounding in my chest, against my ribcage so hard, so loud for you? You make me so happy, give me your hand, I'll let you feel it. I'm sorry I'm a bit dirty as well, but I am doing the hard work after all. Just for your presence, you get so much in return. Aren't I generous?

Now, my dear, I know I did my best to silence you, but can you scream for me one last time? Scream however you want, as loud as you can, let me hear you. How do you sound when you're tortured in the best way? Scream for me, let the world know.

How would it be better? Should I hold your hips and just pound into your mercilessly, like I usually do...? No, I can't do that to you. I must keep you close. Sorry if I grip your thigh too strongly, you can't blame me for not being gentle when I'm used to being rough. I will kiss all your bruises once we're done.

Yes, this sounds so much better than before. This pleases my ears so much. I think I have found that certain spot of yours. You cannot stop me now. Soon it will be over, but the best part is just coming right now. Just a bit more, and our lust will be finally satisfied. You will thank me. If not with words, your body will be the one to betray you. I see you cling to my arm with such a painful look on your face. I guess you can't handle much more. It must be weird for the first time, but just let it happen. Don't hold it back. I'm close too. Woah... You're nearly too tight. You are squeezing me. God. I can't hold it any longer! No! Aargh...

I know, I know I'm hurting you, bruising your perfect body again. It's not my fault, what you gave me was simply too intense. I really underestimated you. Forgive me, alright? Hmmhh... Hmm... ... Why are you hiding your beautiful face from me? Are you crying? No, please stop. Come here, come into my arms. Here. Don't feel ashamed or anything. Everything's alright. You are wonderful. Shh, calm down, rest a bit with me. I am so glad you're here. So glad I took you.


	2. Welcome back, Beautiful

I know you don´t feel well, but don´t worry. Just let them think you´re a little too drunk to go home alone. You are now too weak to resist. Just lie in my arms, sweetly as that. Now I can hold and kiss you, and there´s not much you can do about it. Here begins my game. But first, let´s disappear before they suspect anything. Don´t be afraid, you won´t get hurt. When have I ever hurt you? Last time? But that was completely different, we both know that. Just be nice to me this time, and I´ll be nice to you too.

Welcome back, beautiful. I missed you, terribly. You can't blame me, you are the only one I receive love from. It's funny though, how your love is expressed like right now. I really missed your pretty blushing cheeks and wet eyes. I want to play with you so much, I don't want to be hungry any longer.

I starved enough, I deserve you, your delicious body. I want it so much, I can barely hold myself back. I want to get you out of your clothes, and bite into you, and taste you long before you fall unconscious, There´s so much I want to do and there´s so little time. I would please you more, but time is tight, my love. But don´t be scared. You won´t remember anything when you wake up. What happened is going to be a blur, and you won´t even know you were here with me. But I will be happy, and that´s what matters.


End file.
